


The Rose

by Fictionwriter



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/pseuds/Fictionwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mystery of the rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snatched Moments of Love - a Valentine Drabble Challenge at lewis_challenge on Livejournal

A blood red rose in a midnight blue vase sat at the corner of his desk. 

“What’s this then?” Lewis’ eyebrows were raised.

“looks remarkably like a rose, Sir.” James’ voice held the edges of a smirk

Lewis huffed out an irritated sigh. “I know that! What’s it doing on my desk?”

“Don’t know. It was there when I got in. Do you like it?” The question was innocent, the look directed at his governor anything but. Of course Lewis didn’t see it, James made sure of that.

A gentle finger brushed against a petal. “Yes, I do.”

James smiled.


End file.
